Spin The Bottle
by Sohotthateveryonedied
Summary: The Young Justice team plays spin the bottle!


This takes place a month or two after Auld Acquaintance, so Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian, and Torpedo are together. I own nothing!

* * *

"What's spin the bottle?"

The team all snapped their heads up at the seemingly random inquiry. All eight team members and Roy were sitting at the cave, each doing their own activities. M'gann was baking in the kitchen, Dick and Wally sat by sneaking brownie batter every few minutes, Kaldur and Roy were playing chess, and the rest were watching television.

Conner had been the one to ask the question, and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What made you think of that?", Wally asked.

Conner shrugged. "Mal and Marvin mentioned it at school today but didn't say what it was. What is it?", he repeated.

Dick cackled, remembering his birthday party from just a few months ago. "It's a kissing game. A bunch of people all sit around in a circle and spin a bottle. The person who spun it has to kiss whoever the top end lands on and then you keep playing until everyone gets bored I guess."

Kaldur tilted his head curiously. "Why?", he asked.

Dick shrugged innocently. "Why not?"

M'gann caught the small smile he wore. "Have you played it before, Robin?"

He blushed. "N-no way. Of course not", he answered.

Conner thought for a moment. "Can we play it?", he asked tentatively. The rest of the team looked around awkwardly at each other.

"Um, Kon?", Artemis said, "Most of us are in relationships, and we're all teammates, and... It would be a little awkward, wouldn't it?" The others nodded. Conner looked down crestfallen.

M'gann saw how sad he looked and her heart broke at his disappointment "No, come on, guys. Let's play. It will be fun!" Her teammates couldn't bear to see M'gann unhappy, so they reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, fine", Roy said. "But everyone gets only one turn and then we're done, okay?" Everyone seemed content with that, and they sat on the floor in a circle, M'gann flying off in search of a bottle.

When she returned she brandished a glass coke bottle and set it on the floor on top of an old pizza box before sitting next to Conner.

Dick took charge in explaining. "So, rules. We all go in a circle, and you have to spin the bottle on your turn. Whoever the top of the bottle lands on you have to either kiss for ten seconds or fight, that way you won't have to kiss someone you don't want to. But remember that all kisses are friendly, so don't beat anyone up just because they're kissing your boyfriend or girlfriend. Everyone satisfied with that?"

The others all nodded, happy to have options.

"And", he added, "If you lose the fight you have to go again. We'll go clockwise, so the order will go me, Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Raquel, Roy, and Zatanna. Questions or comments?"

Nobody answered. "Alright, then. Let's get this show on the road!" He reached out and spun the bottle. It rotated a few times before landing on M'gann. Dick blushed before thinking about it for a moment. He didn't want to kiss the girl he viewed as a sister, but he also knew she could use her telekinesis and beat him in a fight. He liked keeping his pride, so he decided to go with the kiss.

He leaned across the circle and quickly put his lips over hers, waiting for the ten seconds to be over. When it was he moved back to his original spot, blushing madly. Wally cackled like a hyena next to him, and Dick shoved the bottle into his chest.

"Your turn, Kid Mouth."

Wally smirked and spun the bottle, praying it would land on Artemis or she'd kill him. It slowly stopped, landing on Conner. Wally's eyes widened. "Wait, what?! No! That's no fair! Can I spin again?"

Dick laughed next to him. "Nope, you either have to kiss him or let him beat you into a bloody pulp. Either way you're dead."

Wally considered his options. If he kissed Conner he would probably die of embarrassment, and neither Dick nor Artemis would ever let him live it down. But at the same time he knew that if he fought the clone he would probably die. There was no easy option.

"B-but what about Artemis? She won't let me kiss him and I can't fight him, so I'm out. Right?" He looked at his girlfriend pleadingly.

The smug archer examined her nails for a few seconds before smirking. "You know what, I think I'm pretty okay with you kissing Conner. Unless you'd rather break a few bones today, I think that's the easiest option." She grinned at him slyly, proud of her betrayal.

Wally groaned, looking back at Conner, who looked bored. Squeezing his eyes shut, Wally quickly leaned over and kissed him for less than a millisecond with his super speed, running to the kitchen sink to wash his mouth out immediately afterwards. Everyone in the circle was laughing madly at his reaction, even Conner, who simply wiped his face on his sleeve.

Artemis grabbed the bottle. "Okay, I think we've made him suffer enough. Though it wasn't even close to ten seconds, we'll let it slide. She spun the bottle and watched it land on Kaldur.

"HEY, BABE?", she called.

"MMPH?", Wally answered, his voice muffled from the soap in his mouth.

"I'M GONNA KISS KALDUR, KAY?"

"M'KAY", he called back, flashing a thumbs up. He turned back to the sink, scrubbing his mouth out with the scrub brush.

Once she heard his approval, Artemis crawled across the circle to kiss a very surprised Kaldur on the mouth. After ten seconds she crawled back to her seat, completely unfazed by what just happened.

The rest of the game went much like that. M'gann spun the bottle, which "just happened" to land on Conner and got to kiss him, Conner fought and lost to Robin, having to spin again and kiss Raquel. Kaldur fought and beat Zatanna, Raquel kissed Roy, Roy fought and beat Artemis, and Zatanna was pleased to kiss Robin, though they made out for nearly twice the required time.

By the time everyone had a turn most of them were in various states of laughter and awkward blushing. They all got up and left except for Conner, who continued to sit cross-legged on the carpet.

"Well, that was pretty anticlimactic", he said to no one in particular before sighing and getting up, walking towards his bedroom.


End file.
